


JJ Gets a Dog

by DragonDreamer



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cursing/strong language, Drug Use, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, JJ is a little homeless, Teenagers, alcohol use, finds abused puppy, jj gets a dog, rated mature just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDreamer/pseuds/DragonDreamer
Summary: I saw in an interview with Rudy Pankow (JJ's actor) that he wanted JJ to get a dog and honestly, I 100% agreed. Also, I ship JJ/Kiara, so this is how I imagine the story would take place after the Season 2 finale.Basically, the crew is recovering from the disappearance/presumed death of their friends. JJ is taking it especially terribly and has a tough time coping. His dark spiral is diverted when he comes across an abused puppy in a dumpster (it was hard for me to write as someone who loves dogs, so I don't get too graphic, but you get the idea).
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

The world spun in bright colors around the ceiling of an abandoned treehouse. JJ was having himself a toke to take the edge off so he could fall asleep tonight. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to sleep tonight, but yesterday he was able to manage a few hours after getting high out of his mind. He was a barely put together mess after Sarah and John B... well after they went missing. Key's family basically locked her away in their house like a goddamn fairytale princess and Pope's family was likely disciplining him on making better choices or some bullshit. JJ had been on the run from his father after stealing his old man's boat. He was going to be beyond furious. Murderous, maybe. JJ had watched his house enough to know when he could sneak in and out without issue. The police were still going through John B's house to "collect evidence" except none of the Pogues were dumb enough to believe that. The cops were probably just searching the place for any last piece of gold. They were probably on Ward Cameron's side, too. So, JJ turned to one of the Pogue's old haunts, a shabby treehouse that-ironically- almost killed John B after he fell and thankfully only broke his arm.

While the lodging was free, the creaking hut did little to distract JJ from his friend's disappearance. Hence, the weed. Lots and lots of weed and stolen booze. There was no way he'd be able to keep up the pace he'd been going at for long. His resources were limited as it was, but he only smoked when the pain got to be too much. Which also happened to be any time he started to feel sober. Go figure. 

JJ wasn't sure how long he'd been hiding out in the treehouse. He knew it was long enough that his supply was dwindling and he'd eaten through all the food he'd brought. His body was sluggish and pained. He could practically feel his muscle wasting away. He'd caught his reflection once briefly when he'd chanced a return to his dad's house for more supplies. He looked like a goddamn ghost. His eyes red, puffy, wide, his hair more dirty and askew than normal, even his tanned muscles had paled and thinned far more than he had ever remembered looking before. The only thing that reminded him he was still human was the dirt and red scratches on his cheeks from the splinters the treehouse gifted him. 

JJ got high a lot. He'd been high many times for many reasons. When he was celebrating or bored or sad. Never had he been high while he was this depressed. He had grown to be accustomed to having dark thoughts. Wanting to hurt others, feeling angry, sad, disappointed, lost, sure. Came with the territory of Pogue life and a fucking terrible father. But that was when he had his best friend, his fucking light or whatever Shakespeare-ass kind of role John B played in his life. He was what JJ relied on to make it all bearable. And now he was gone. Key and Pope may as well be gone too. Like hell, their parents would let them so much as breathe the same air as JJ if they had a say in it. For good reason too. JJ was hotheaded through and through. There was no changing it. He was fucked up. He did stupid shit like steal boats for his friends so they could end up dying. It was always his fucking fault in the end. Always his fucking fault. 

He wanted to jump out of the treehouse. To swan dive into the inviting green grass below. If there was a heaven (which he didn't necessarily believe in) he wondered if he'd get to see John B there. It would be an absolute riot if he died, strolled up to his best friend, and played "guess who"? Wouldn't it? Except if there were a heaven and hell, John B would definitely be going to heaven and JJ was probably going to hell. Assisted suicide probably counted for that kind of thing. He almost did jump, once. He was high again and just finished his last meal of cold nachos, a package of flaming hot Cheetos, and 3 Twinkies and was looking over the edge when he suddenly threw up everything. Like hell he was going to die, diving into his own vomit. Either way, he passed out after that. When he woke up the next day, he felt like he was already half dead and hungover. He'd stumbled his way down the steps eventually, probably sometime around afternoon seeing as the sun was so high up in the sky. JJ didn't have any money, so he might have to go back to the house today or swipe a few things from the grocery store. He probably needed to rinse off too at a beach shower or something. Or if he was lucky, he might be able to sneak one at his dad's house when his dad left for work, not that he had anyone to impress with his impeccably average hygiene. 

As expected, his dad wasn't home and JJ was able to wash and grab half a sandwich from the shamefully empty refrigerator. Unfortunately, all his weed stores had been depleted, so he'd have to get creative. He did have a couple of stashes at John B's place if the cops hadn't already found it... JJ decided he may as well check it out. With any luck, the cops would be gone and he could get in and out before the memories became too much. Maybe he could pick up some fresher clothes and a pillow or something while he was at it. 

The store clerk at the 7/11 was distracted enough by the early evening after-work bustle that she didn't notice JJ swipe a 6-pack of beers. He opened one and started drinking once he left the shop. He bumped past a couple of snickering guys who looked nearly as greasy and red-eyed as JJ had been this morning, so he paid them no mind. He just finished off his beer and tossed it in an alleyway trash can when he heard a pitiful, weak whimpering. He paused, unsure if he'd heard it right. The soft sound and he made his way closer to the trash can. He peered in, but could barely see in the darkness. A dark, furry creature wriggled and JJ flinched. Was it a giant rat? The whimper came again. No... it sounded like a dog. Hoisting himself up and over into the trash can without a second thought, he figured he could at the very least get the dog out and be on his way. Had those dip shits thrown it in the trash for fun? "Bastards." He huffed to himself. The dog whined louder as JJ reached to grab it and he cursed loudly when he felt teeth chomp onto his arm. "Fuck!" He flinched, drawing his hand away. Couldn't the mutt see he was trying to help it? "Don't you want to get out? Idiot..." He went to grab the dog again. He grabbed it by it's scruff this time. It was smaller than he would have thought, but it was still too dark to see. The animal bit his arm again, but JJ ignored it and just climbed out before setting it down. He expected the little beast to run away immediately, but it didn't. That's when he became aware of the wet stickiness on his hands. There was blood. And not just his own. The dog had bitten him because it was scared it was going to be hurt again. JJ panicked when he realized the furry lump wasn't moving as much anymore. 

"Fuck. FUCK!" JJ immediately scooped up the puppy and began running. He remembered having seen a veterinary hospital sign closer to the kook side of town. It was a couple of miles away at least, but he had to fucking try. It was going to die otherwise. He just... ran.

"JJ!" He hears a car screech to the side and Kie is jumping out of a car and running to him. He can hear Kiara's mother protesting loudly trying to get her to return to the car but she ignores them. "JJ you're bleeding!"

"No! Kie. It's the dog. I need to get it to a hospital. It's gonna die. You need to drive it there." The words just start flowing and JJ is shaking. He should be happy to see her, but he can't let the dog die. Hell if he knew why. He'd never really even considered himself a dog person before, but it was dying. He didn't want to let something else die. Fuck if that wouldn't just end him there on the spot. 

Kie ushers him into the car before he can say anything else. He should have just given her the little creature. She probably knew what to do. She was the Save the Animals kind of hippie chick anyway. JJ ruined everything he touched. "JJ! Seatbelt." He realizes she'd been barking orders at him and he complied mindlessly. He could still feel the puppy's chest rising and falling. He can hear Kie and her mother arguing in the front seat, but he tunes the words out. His mind is swimming right now and he feels sick. He shouldn't have chugged that beer so fast. 

"We're here." Kie's voice pulls him back into reality. She's already unbuckling and getting out of the car. Her mom as well. JJ struggles with his buckle for a moment because his hands are shaking so bad. He all but jumps out of the car, running into the clinic. 

"It's dying! It needs help. You need to save it!" He just starts shouting and people give him horrified looks like it was him that looked like death. His body feels cold. He vaguely recognizes someone taking the furry creature from his arms, then everything sounded far away and muffled like he was underwater. He couldn't breathe. He felt like he was drowning. Was he drowning? He could barely hear Kie calling for him before he blacked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ's dream while he's unconscious. Very short.

JJ dreamed he was underwater. He was able to breathe, though, so he wasn't drowning. He was just floating on his back underwater, watching the light trickle in from the surface. John B was floating next to him, clear as day, that lazy, easy smile like nothing in the world could really be bad enough to actually hurt them. It was peaceful. They float side by side and watch fish and motorboats go by overhead like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Where have you been, dude?" JJ asks as though John B had just been taking too long to return from an errand. John B shrugs casually in response. 

"Sorry, man. Me and Sarah were just talking through some things, but we're good now. I'm made it back eventually, didn't I?" His eyes are apologetic but warm.

"Yeah, I guess." JJ shrugs, turning to look back up at the boats and fish. They stay like that for JJ doesn't know how long, in comfortable, peaceful silence watching the world move around them.

"Well, I'm ready to head back when you are." John B straightens up and starts swimming towards the sun shining through the surface. 

"Hey! Wait up!" JJ swims after him, but can't catch up. He swims faster. Faster! Faster! "Wait! Don't go! There's a boat! John B!" He screams before he wakes up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ wakes up in the hospital and gets an intense lecture from Kie's mom.

"John B!" JJ jerks awake. There's a fast, irritating beeping next to him and he soon realizes it's a heart monitor. His heart monitor. He's in a hospital bed with moderately soft sheets. He's wearing his clothes still, so no assless hospital gown for him to run around in, unfortunately. That was a sadly missed opportunity, he thought to himself. There was a needle in his right arm hooked up to an IV. He fought the urge to rip it out. It made him antsy. He was still feeling a bit groggy. How long had he been asleep for? He rubbed at his eyes with the left arm and realized it was bandaged with a bundle of gauze and tape. He must have been on some good meds because he felt fucking amazing. He tried not to think about how he was going to foot the bill for this. Leave it to Kie to overreact and drop him off at a hospital. He wouldn't have remembered the dog bite if it hadn't been for the bandages. Realization struck and JJ remembered the dog that bit him. A nurse stopped by his bed after a few moments to check on him. 

"Can you take the needle out, sir? I think I left the oven on at home and I can't go to jail for arson again." He grinned as the nurse rolled his eyes, but complied. He was quick in removing the needle and applied a cotton ball with firm pressure before taping over it and wrapping some kind of mesh tape stuff around his arm like JJ had just given blood or something. "Thank you. Where's the exit?"

"Your guardian has to check you out. They may have just stepped out momentarily. Wait for them to get back." The man spoke while he took notes on his clipboard. He went on to ask JJ questions about how he was feeling, how long ago he was bitten, if he had any past medical history, and a lot of other questions JJ would have preferred not to answer, but he did. He answered as quickly as he could so he could get out of the place. He wondered if hospitals charged by the hour.

"Of course I'll wait. I'm a surprisingly patient man." JJ scoffs.

"Even with the oven?" The nurse gives him a disbelieving look that JJ chooses to ignore.

"I didn't really care for the house anyways." JJ shrugs. The nurse simply rolls his eyes and leaves. Once he is at a safe distance, JJ hops out of bed, grabs his things, and starts his hunt for the exit. 

"Maybank." Mrs. Carrera's ice-cold tone cuts through the bustle of the ER. She's strolling up to him with a coffee in her perfectly manicured hand while the other is crossed over her chest disapprovingly. There's a frown on her lips and JJ is almost too afraid to meet the woman's eyes. Anna Carrera has never liked the Pogues, especially troublemaker JJ to no one's surprise. Yet she's here now, apparently having admitted him to the hospital. 

"Miss Anna, always a pleasure. How's the club?" He stalls for conversation, trying to figure out the fastest way out of this situation. She doesn't answer him, instead, she just motions with her head for him to follow her. 

"Kiara's waiting at the vet clinic. It'll be faster if I drive." She states flatly. JJ chews the inside of his cheek anxiously.

"Thank you, Ma'am." He manages. She simply nods and he follows her silently.

The car ride back to the vet hospital is brutal. It was a one-sided blood bath of Mrs. Carrera lecturing JJ.

"I'm assuming you don't have health insurance." Her words are ice cold.

"No, Ma'am." JJ can only respond dumbly. He had only run into Kie's mom a handful of times, but it was always abundantly clear that the woman hated the Pogues with a fiery passion. Well, him and John B mostly. Probably JJ the most.

"That doesn't surprise me. You were probably planning on leaving like a dine-and-dash. But it doesn't work like that, JJ. The real world has bills to pay and people get hurt if you don't pay them. Who do you think gets hurt when people don't pay for their meals at our restaurant, hm? Our business, our staff, my family gets hurt. Do you understand?" The question is rhetorical, JJ can feel it.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"So my family is footing the bills for your treatments this time, JJ, but not for free. I expect you will be paying us back. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Because from now on, you will be working at The Wreck for minimum wage until you can pay us back. I know you are unemployed and wasting your life doing God knows what for the past month. Am I wrong?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you Rogues carry on. I've seen the likes of you skulking around like a damn high, homeless miscreant when I know very well that you have a home you _choose_ not to return to."

JJ flinches and bites his cheek fighting his gut reaction to correct Kie's mom that she means "Pogues" and that returning home could very well kill him. He stares intently at the road ahead of them.

"Hell if I know _why_ my daughter befriended the likes of your group, but she did. You and Pope matter a lot to her and she was devastated after the incident, JJ. _Devastated_. And _you_ did not come to visit her _once_." Mrs. Carrera's words were sharp as knives, but clearly protective. JJ pauses, surprised she even brought it up. He opened his mouth to explain, but came up short. Silence was probably the better option. She parked the car sharply at the vet clinic, but JJ knew instinctually he should not leave the car yet.

"I don't like the way you conduct yourself, JJ, but I cannot control who my daughter chooses to be friends with. If you are going to be in her life, then you need to know that I will _not_ tolerate my baby being thrown into danger. If she gets hurt, I swear to fucking God that I will make your life a living hell. Do I make myself clear?" Mrs. Carrera's eyes have the fiery intensity of the goddamn sun and they are locked on JJ, daring him to challenge her. And JJ cannot figure out why for the life of him, but something like jealousy mixed with sadness and admiration churns in his stomach and he can feel the corner of his mouth tug into a smile. 

"Yes, Ma'am. Crystal clear." JJ responds with less tension in his voice than before. "Good." She nodes finitely, turning off the car and unbuckling. "Now let's get your dog."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining Pogues reunite briefly.

A few moments after JJ and Mrs. Carrera enter the clinic, Kie is wrapping him in a big hug and he wraps his good arm around her waist. The last time they were able to hug like this felt like ages ago and he wanted to push back the memories. Last time was worse. The hurt was... _the_ worst imaginable. JJ was the one to break the hug first. "Damn, Kie-" A sharp look from Kie's mother cut him short, "What happened to no Pogue on Pogue macking?" He gasped in mock horror, earning him a swift jab to his arm.

"Shut up, jerk!" Wiping her eyes. "You scared the hell out of me, running around looking like a bloody ghost. Jesus." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "And!" She swatted him again, "I haven't seen or heard from you! What the hell, JJ? I was worried!" She flicked his forehead and pushed him with her elbow for emphasis.

"Ow! Dude! Stop beating the cripple!" JJ argued half-heartedly. "This is what I get for my ASPCA audition?" Kie gets one last hair ruffle in before she relents. "Your puppy is going to be ok, you know. I was told she should be out of surgery in another half hour or so. They said she would have been a goner if you were any later." 

"Wow, so do they give out the medals here, or do I have to make a few calls?"

"I'm serious, JJ. You saved her." Kie speaks more softly. JJ nods, then looks away, running his fingers through his hair like he was trying to fix the masterfully crafted bedhead that his friend had undone. 

"G-good, then."

"Kie! JJ!" Pope's voice comes from behind them and before JJ can finish turning around, Pope has both his arms wrapped around JJ in a tight hug. "Where have you been, man? Me and Kie have been worried." Pope's brow is knit in genuine concern, but JJ can't offer him a serious response right now. He knows they've been worried. He'd seen their texts once their parents gave their phones back. He just... hadn't been able to muster the energy for that. The time since The Incident had been a blur of smoke and booze and stealing and running away and staring at a ceiling and wishing for death. How the fuck did he even begin to explain that? 

"You didn't hear? I'm the next Sarah McLachlan. Listen to this: _In the aaaarrrmmms ooofff_ -" JJ begins to sing in mock seriousness.

"Please stop before you shatter my eardrums." Pope rolled his eyes. "Good to see you're coping." He shook his head, moving on to give Kie a hug. JJ remembers having watched them share a kiss that day. Their hug today lingered as well. JJ wondered if they were together now. The idea upset him. Like he was being left out of an inside joke. Like he was somehow a third-wheel Pogue in the trio. He supposed he hadn't spoken to them in a while. And they had every right to be together. The "No Pogue-on-Pogue Macking" rule was honestly mostly made for him, anyway. Since he couldn't help but flirt with Kiara every chance he got. To be fair, JJ knew he never stood a chance with a Kook girl like Kiara. Didn't mean he couldn't enjoy some harmless flirting every now and then. Would that change now if Kie and Pope were together? Or would it be weirder if he suddenly stopped?

"I'm a master of it, in fact." He winked. "What about you, Pope? You seem wiser and more cultured." JJ changes the subject

"Well, actually, I started some research recently about-"

"Mr. Maybank?" A woman with a clipboard came out. "You can come back, now. The Vet will see you." JJ looked at Kiara, unsure. Wasn't she or Mrs. Carrera coming with him? Honestly, he'd prefer it just be him and Kie. He wasn't sure how much more scrutiny he could handle from Kie's mom today. If there was another car lecture, he'd probably just toss himself out onto the road. The thought was somewhat amusing.

"Uh, y-yeah. That's me." JJ coughed and followed the clipboard lady into the back. He tried to ignore the way Pope wrapped his arm around Kie so easily before JJ turned back around.

JJ is guided into a small room in the back where a middle-aged woman with wide, round glasses is waiting with a nauseatingly sweet smile and motioning with her hand for him to take a seat. She hands him a typed report of the procedures which may as well have been gibberish to the teenager.

"Mr. Maybank, your girl is a fighter! She pulled through the surgeries without complications despite her condition." The Vet beamed, her voice as obnoxiously upbeat and bubbly as he might have expected of a woman with a paw-print pin on her scrubs that read "I'm Very Im-paw-rtant" with a crown on top of the "I".

"I'm not surprised. She certainly knew how to use those teeth of hers to defend against me." He chuckled, holding up his arm. One thing was for sure, the tiny furball knew how to fight.

"Right. About that. She didn't show any signs of Rabies and for the most part, appears in good health. She had a couple of broken ribs, several cuts, and two broken legs." The update did little to make JJ feel better. If anything, he was ready to go full vigilante and break the legs of the fuckers who thought they could get away with it. 

"I'm just glad I made it in time," JJ says and he's honest. "You all must have had your work cut out for you. Just make sure she finds a good home." JJ stands, making to leave.

"Wait, S-sir! Don't you want your dog?" JJ stops.

"What?" He blinks.

"We can discharge her once you sign off here." The Vet handed him a pen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ is for jerk. 
> 
> Angsty boi is determined to be alone.

The puppy was handed to JJ wrapped in a towel because she was going to be sleepy for the next few hours and JJ didn't have a carrying crate to take her in. His mind was working fast, trying to reason a way out of the responsibility. Who in the world thought it was a good idea to give him a dog? He was admittedly the least responsible Pogue, especially now that John B was gone. He could at least admit that much.

"JJ!" Kiara was the first to come up to him when he came out of the office. "Did it go alright?"

"Um, yeah. Funny thing, though. They think the dog is mine, so we should get that taken care of quickly. So..." JJ started to hand over the puppy bundle to Kiara, but imagined her mom's death glare and quickly redirected the gesture towards Pope. "...here you are, big guy! Haven't you always wanted a dog?" His voice raised in pitch, reaching for a fragment of a memory he was attempting to fabricate. He'd never really known Pope to be a dog guy. 

"Yeah, no. A puppy? With an allergic Heyward right next to the water in our tiny house? Do you want it to drown?" Pope almost chuckled, shaking his head, then turning to Kie and opening his mouth as though he were about to ask something, but JJ interrupted him.

"You're right. Can't be helped. We'll have to find a nice shelter for her-" JJ shrugs nonchalantly.

"What? No! You can't send her to some shelter. If she doesn't get adopted in time then they'll euthanize her, JJ. What if I-"

"No, Kie. Really. You and your family have done enough for me today, so I'll figure something else out." JJ dismissed her, adjusting his hold on the blanketed pup. Kiara crossed her arms in response, a frown settling on her lips. 

"What is that supposed to m-"

"It means... that... I don't trust you to take care of a house plant let alone a living breathing animal. You save turtles by throwing them into the ocean. That's not going to work here, right Pope?"

"Well, yes actually, but-" Pope starts.

"Then it's settled!" JJ pushes an easygoing smile on his lips, pushing past his friends.

"What is settled, exactly?" Kiara challenges, not letting JJ make an easy exit.

"I'll take care of her." JJ shrugs and just as Kie's face contorts in surprise and her argument finds its way to her mouth, Mrs. Carrera steps in.

"Is everything taken care of?"

"Yes, Miss Anna. All good here." JJ nods, eyes to the ground.

"Good. Kie and I have an appointment to make so we can drop you two off at home on our way there." Anna holds up her watch impatiently for emphasis.

"Mom-" Kie is yet again cut off.

"Thank you for the offer, Miss Anna, but I should probably stop by the store for some dog food on the way back. Plus it'll give me and Pope some time to catch up, right buddy?" JJ adds, again cutting off Kiara. Pope eyes him warily, but goes along with it, like the trustworthy friend he was.

"Yeahhh... exactly. You guys go ahead. Thanks for the call, Kie." Pope nods.

"What the- Mom, I'll join you in just a second. I need to talk to JJ." Kie grabbed JJ's elbow and pulled him outside. JJ protested halfheartedly, complaining about something like she'd scare the baby as he handed the puppy to Pope. Her expression was set in a deep frown and her hands were on her hips in accusation. "What the hell, JJ? Is that what we're doing now? You're just gonna cut me off so I don't get a say in anything anymore? Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Well, you're pretty cute when you're mad-"

"I'm being serious, JJ. Can you be real with me for a second? Why are you treating me like this?" Something in her expression was fearful, scared and JJ suddenly felt like the world's biggest ass.

"I... am trying to figure things out for myself right now, Kie-"

"Why? We need each other more than ever now, JJ. Don't start shutting me out-" Her eyes are starting to water and her voice cracks. JJ looks away and tries to focus on calming the tightness in his throat.

"I need space. After everything, I just..." He pauses for a beat to gather his thoughts, "There are some things I need to do without the both of you."

"Why are you so hell-bent on being alone? We've both been so worried. We're like a family-"

"We aren't family, Kie." She looks as though he just slapped her. "At the end of the day, we go home to our actual families-"

"JJ..."

"And I'm sick of pretending like all we need is each other. If that were the case-"

"So what? So that's it? You're just gonna take on the world by yourself and to hell with the people that need you?"

"You don't need me, Kie-"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't! So go be the Kook Princess you were meant to be." JJ knows he is crossing lines. Lines that had been respected up until now and lines he'd always prevented himself from crossing for the sake of their relationship. Comparing her to a Kook, calling her a princess, the very title Sarah used to hold before her and John B's demise. It wasn't something he'd ever seen himself doing or wanting to do, but she was asking more of him than he could offer and he pushed. The beauty of the closeness the Pogues shared was that you learned every beautiful curve and crack of your friends. The tragedy was knowing just how to hurt them the most.

There's a lake of silence between them, now. JJ's mouth feels dry and his neck tingles in anticipation of Kiara's response. She is quiet. There are a couple of tears that have fallen down her cheeks, but she gives small nods, finding the end of her patience.

"I know you're hurt, JJ. We're all hurt. But you really didn't need to act like _that_ asshole to me today." With that, she turns on her heel back inside. JJ follows behind her a few feet away.

"Alright, mom. I'm ready! Let's go!" Kie paints on a smile and a forcibly cheery tone while nodding her head in the direction of their car before stalking hastily in that direction. Mrs. Carrera glances briefly at JJ out of curiosity, but doesn't say anything else and follows her daughter. Pope raises his eyebrow curiously and nudges JJ once the Carreras have left.

"What happened?" He asks, handing the bundled puppy back to his friend.

"Just a little reality check. It's fine, don't worry about it." JJ shook his head. "Look, dude. I should probably get going. Heyward will wonder where you're at and-"

"Woah, woah, woah. You're bailing? We haven't talked in like a month. Where have you been? Are you still living with Luke?"

"Nah, man. I've been out of the house mostly. I'm about to head back to the Chateau to rest there for a bit." 

"The Chateau? Are you sure? We haven't been back there either. Do you want me to come?" Pope's brow furrows in concern and normally, JJ would be open to feeling comforted, but for whatever reason, he just couldn't deal with it today. He didn't want to feel guilty for making his friends worry and holding them back from their lives and their families.

"Psh! No, dude. I'm good. I think John B would have insisted, honestly. Plus, the cops will probably have finished investigating by now." In truth, he still had no idea if the cops were still investigating there, but he supposed he'd have to check soon.

"Ok, well you know you're welcome at my place anytime. Dad's asked about you, you know."

"Heyward? Really? I'm touched." JJ manages a chuckle. After the incident, JJ remembers seeing red and the blood pounding in his ears as his body began to numb from the shock when Heyward had pulled JJ into a group hug with their family. It had been warm, grounding, and that night he'd stayed with Pope and his family, curled up on the couch in the tiny living room. There's hardly been much room because of all the boxes of supplies for Heyward's job, but they'd made the space for him. He knew if he'd asked, they would have let him stay for longer. Maybe until he was old enough to get a place of his own, but he knew how strapped for money Pope's family was and he couldn't bring himself to add to that burden and left the next day.

"Yeah... Me and Kie have been worried about you. We need to-"

"No. Listen, Pope. I get that you're both worried, but I just need my space right now, ok? I'm working things out, but you'll see me around when I'm ready. Just... a lot of processing."

"But,-" Pope huffed, ready to argue his point, but JJ held up a hand.

"Later, Pope. Use the meantime to cuddle with Kie." JJ nudged his friend halfheartedly. Pope gave him an unamused look. Was he embarrassed? It's not like JJ didn't see the kiss they blatantly shared right in front of him.

"Really?" Pope rolled his eyes, but JJ was already shrugging and heading towards the door.

"Better go find a tree to start K-I-S..." He winked as the door shut behind him. Maybe he should have spent more time with Pope, but did he really want Mr. Morality with him when he robbed the convenience store for some dog food? Today was bad enough as it was. He just needed it to be over. He felt the furry creature shift beneath the blanket in his arms. Well... at least he managed to do one thing right today. He hoped he could find a suitable home for the puppy before too long. Heavens knew he didn't know the first thing about owning a dog.


End file.
